


Separation

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: After they were saved from the maze, Before they were with their families, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man, an older man stood there, his expression in utter shock and happy surprise as he scanned over him, his eyes brightening up and a smile beamed over his face.</p><p>“Stiles,” he whispered, his voice cracking and high. Stiles, is that what he called himself? Or everyone else called him?</p><p>“Dad?” he smiled a little, a little nervous and unsure of what to say or do. Though, it seemed that he really didn’t have to do anything but hug back when the man dragged him into a bone crushing, warm embrace.<br/>----------<br/>Sarah Prompt- What about something about before Thomas, Newt and Minho get separated after the Maze? You know, the one month in between with the tests, the promise and so on? Or maybe the first few weeks when they're back with their families, adapting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> For Newts brother I instantly thought Elijah Mikaelson for some reason :) I don't know, I just thought he'd make a good Mikaelson.

\----------a week after they were saved from the Maze

Thomas snapped his eyes shut as the blinding light from the torch was pulled away, his vision blurred and smeared with colours. He hissed and rubbed them with his thumb and finger, trying to fix them, but only making it worse, shaking his head did nothing either and he stumbled slightly as he was dragged from the seat and moved through the doors that led back to his group. Everything was happening so fast since they were dropped at the base, everyone was running around, busy with whatever they were supposed to do and each Glader was taken to rooms to be checked.

He frowned when he returned to the Gladers, seeing a few missing, including Newt and he instantly strode over to Minho who was sitting on one of the many beds that were in the Gladers quarters. They were given a tent of their own since they got there, everyone saying that they’d rather stay together and the military guys and girls respected their decision.

“Welcome back,” his Asian friend smiled and stood up, giving him a shoulder shove before they sat down on beds across from each other.

“Newt went in after me?” he asked after giving a few of the others in the tent a smile and nod.

“Yeah, only a few minutes ago. If everything’s cool then he’ll be out soon,” he explained, moving to lie over the bed with his back against the headboard of the bunk he picked. Thomas sighed impatiently and gradually started bouncing his leg from what he could tell was habit. He guessed a while ago that he must’ve been the anxious type, a guy that always twitched or fiddled with something when he was nervous.

“Was I the longest in there?” from what he could tell, most of the others had been in, but they were all quick, only a few minutes, maybe twelve or fifteen, but he was well over half an hour. Was he the only one that was in there that long?

“Yeah, as far as I could tell,” Minho said contemplatively. “They were pretty interested in you, when I came out I heard two guards talking about you, said something about the Griever you killed too, they were impressed,” so they found the thing? The military checked the maze and found it? He was pretty sure that if the Gladers were questioned about the Griever he killed, they’d tell them that it was Thomas that did it. They all held him pretty high for that, they respected him, they even followed him for it, he was a leader to them.

“Does _everyone_ here know about that? The guards? The nurses?” he furrowed his brow.

“Pretty sure the guards are total gossips, I think everyone knows now,” he chuckled back, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced around the room.

"Great," he sighed sarcastically. Thomas leaned back, his hands moving out to hold him up from behind. He breathed heavily through his nose, feeling slightly off that Newt isn't there. The three were always together and now that one was gone he felt more on edge than usual. He kept glancing over his shoulder towards the main doors of the tent, keeping his eye out for the farmer.

"You need to relax," chuck smiled s he dropped to sit at the bottom of Minho's bed, across from him. "He'll be fine,"

"Yeah," he replied and turned on the bed, crossing his legs on it and making it easier to stare at the doors. He wanted everyone together, every Glader.

\----------

He held back his relief when Newt came walking through the doors, wearing his new set of clothes that each of them were given. Everyone was given a clean, new pair of grey, green, blue scrubs and the same colour daps. They got to choose. He was in there nearly as long as Thomas, probably because he was Alby's second, he was the next person in the maze after him, he had more knowledge of the place than anyone now that Alby was gone...

Thomas was just the guy that butted in, killed a griever and became a leader from it, Newt was basically the one that went through the three years and knew the basics of living there. He knew what happened, what went on. Obviously they'd have a lot more to talk about with him.

"Hey, guys," he said as he finally reached them, dropping to sit next to a smiling Thomas.

"Welcome back," Minho repeated his greeting, giving a two finger salute. Chuck beamed a smile and waved.

"You were in there for ages, what happened?" the chubby little Glader asked, and Newt just shrugged, relaxing against the bed and leaning back like Thomas did before, but he dropped further back onto his elbows.

"Questions, a few scans and a psych test, they gave me tea and a few biskets," he named off, glancing down to think of a few more before shaking his head. "That's it really..." he looked up and between them.

He was sure that they all had scans and tests done. A few normal ones, like blood tests and DNA checks and then there was that face scan he had. From the front and side. He was even checked for any birthmarks before he changed into the scrubs. They were more than likely trying to connect them to a family member or something, trying to find them and contact them through their appearance since they had no idea what their last names were.

"What'd they ask?" Minho questioned, suddenly serious as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"The obvious... How long was I there, what I remembered, what happened during the time Tommy was there, the Grievers, Alby, the ones that were stung..." he counted off again. "... How did I cope in the Maze," he muttered the last part. Only a few of the Gladers knew a few things about Newts time there, and only a few of the few that knew, knew about his limp, like how he got it, what happened, how bad everything was for him.

It was bad for everyone, but for him... it was a nightmare. He had it worse than anyone.

\---------- a couple of days later

"We believe we may have found a relative," as soon as he heard the words, his heart warmed and sped up, his body tensed and he felt... weird, new... like he finally found something that was missing. Family, he had family, they found someone that he was related to. He had no memory of parents, brothers, sisters. Even after he stung himself with the Griever tail, all that came back was his time in the hands of WICKED, the memory wiping, the people... that was it.

“Who? Where?” he asked, his voice showing that he was more than interest in what they told him. They had his undivided attention.

“Jonathon Stilinski, we very much believe he’s your father. As for ‘where’, Beacon Hills, California,” father, he had a father. He couldn’t help the smile that grew and beamed over his face. He was happy, so happy! It didn’t matter if he didn’t have any other family, as long as he had someone... a father, he had a dad.

\---------- a few days later

Thomas stirred when he heard voices and footsteps outside their tent. He was almost completely awake when he saw the tent doors open and close, the light coming in illuminating the walls. He could see a few figures coming in as well, that retune check that they did after a few nights. They sometimes came in about twice a week to check on the Gladers, to make sure they’re alright, or if they stay in bed. The first week they were there, a couple of Gladers tried to get out, saying that this place wasn’t safe. Thomas thought the same, but eventually pulled back his thoughts and stayed, and he was thankful he did, otherwise he wouldn’t have known about his father.

Speaking of, he told Minho, Newt and Chuck and they had been ecstatic for him. After a few hours they’d told him about their findings. About their parents, siblings. The small group was mulling over them, coming up with a few ideas on them, and thinking on what their jobs could be or if they had pets and what their living style may have been like.

Obviously, Minho came up with over the top ideas which made everyone laugh. Like his family was rich, they owned horses and a massive villa with a beach house in another country, etc. Newt was simple, living in a house in a country side in England, with maybe a dog or two and a lovely view of the land. Chuck came up with a small town and a simple life with parents and his older brother. Thomas... he smiled at the idea of a simple house, a simple, loving father, a few friends, a school where he earned good grades and played sports.

He couldn’t wait to meet his father. He felt so happy and warm when he thought of it.

\---------- Third week into the month

Thomas smiled happily as he waved goodbye to Newt, who smiled sadly as he left with who seemed like his older brother. He was very sophisticated and seemed extremely respected, caring and strong. ( _I thought of Elijah Mikaelson_ )

He was happy to be one of the last Gladers to go, feeling like, being the leader, he should watch over them until their parents or siblings picked them up. There were only a few now, as many as you could count on both hands, excluding him.

Chuck, Minho, Gally, Jeff, Ben, Newt... they were now gone and he was left of their group. The other Gladers in the tent, he didn’t know at all, but still followed him because everyone else had.

He sat on the bed and glanced around the room, watching as a guard or two called on a person and guided them from the room. The group just continued to shrink with each person that left and he smiled at each one, who responded with a grin and bounced from the room. By the end of the day, he was sure he’d be one of the very last. But he didn’t mind it at all, as long as he had someone he could call family.

\----------

He smiled a little and sat up when he heard the footsteps enter the tent. As he thought, he was the very last and he’d been happy that the rest of the Gladers were taken and found their families. The guard smiled and gestured to him to stand and go with him.

They walked for a while and were stopped outside of a room. It confused him because the parents or siblings had waited outside the tent. Why was he standing outside of a room?

“Wait here,” the guard had said and walked towards the door, giving a knock and then waited. The door was opened and a woman stood there, a smile on her face as he stepped out of the way for him to enter. His pulse rose as he slowly made his way to the door, peeking in before stepping in completely.

A man, an older man stood there, his expression in utter shock and happy surprise as he scanned over him, his eyes brightening up and a smile beamed over his face.

“Stiles,” he whispered, his voice cracking and high. Stiles, is that what he called himself? Or everyone else called him?

“Dad?” he smiled a little, a little nervous and unsure of what to say or do. Though, it seemed that he really didn’t have to do anything but hug back when the man dragged him into a bone crushing, warm embrace. He could hear the failed hidden sobs and he could feel himself welling up a few tears, tears he tried to hold back, but couldn’t. “Dad,”

“Son,” he breathed and Thomas held his face into the mans shoulder, feeling right, strong. Like he should be there with him. Was it like muscle memory? He somehow knew that this man was family?

\----------

“Don’t worry about the memory-thing... they said that would start to fix itself once you’re back home. Everything will go back to normal,” John, his dad, said as he ticked a few boxes and signed his name on a few papers for him to be released.

“Okay-uh... I got... I got a lot of questions,” he mentioned, staring at the Sheriff. Yeah, you heard him, the SHERIFF. He was a Sheriff’s kid. “Like, my name? Stiles? That’s what you called me,”

“That’s your nickname, everyone calls you by it because no one can pronounce your real name. I can just about say it,” he chuckled a little and ‘Stiles’ laughed back. “Your mother named you after your grandfather,” his smile softened. He instantly knew that face he made and the voice and tone. His mother wasn’t there anymore, she was gone, passed on. He smiled sadly back and stared.

“Could I say it? Did I pronounce it right?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, you could. She taught you how to say it from the moment you knew how to talk. You and your mom were the only ones that could say it without a mistake,” he chuckled and put the clipboard on the table for the nurse or whoever came to check it.

“What was moms name?” he hesitated, not wanting to cross a line or make the man said. It was like meeting him for the first time and he just really wanted to be good and not make a mistake.

“Claudia, Claudia Stilinski,” he smile sadly again, but he was a little lighter than before, like saying her name was nice.

“Thank you Mr Stilinski. There’s no need to tell you that everything involving your time here and your sons time away from home is confidential? To anyone outside?” the woman asked and she looked at him too, like she wanted him to agree as well.

“Yeah, we understand,” his father confirmed and patted him on the back, making him nod too. Was everyone told about the confidential part? No one could tell anyone?

“Good, have a great day and good luck to you Thomas,” he knew that wasn’t his real name, but he still felt a familiarity when someone used that name. Hopefully, he could see the other Gladers again and they still called each other by the names they remembered. The Gladers were basically a permanent group now, they would stay friends, or that’s what he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Sarah, It's not the best, but I hope you enjoyed this. I hope everyone else liked it too. :)


End file.
